


I Love Her Smile, I Love His Smile

by FangirlTrash



Series: Sleep Only Comes When Your Near [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/FangirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor had set course for Stormcage he hadn't meant to land so late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Her Smile, I Love His Smile

When he Doctor had set course for Stormcage he hadn't meant to land so late at night, but he soon found himself strolling down a corridor in Stormcage at 2:18am.

So when the Doctor reached River’s cell and found her fast asleep, he wasn't surprised.

She looked gorgeous he thought, absolutely exhausted but beautiful either way. He loved to watch her sleep she always looked so content and peaceful, in these moments it was hard to believe she was a trained assassin who had been brainwashed to kill him.

He loved her even more like this, no spoilers, outfits and make up, just her; not to say he didn't love her all guns and cleavage, he did. A lot. However the sight of her like this just did something to him, he believed her smile as she slept was so perfect it could calm the roughest of seas and the most ruthless of battles (even though she was usually the one that started them).

He soniced open her cell door as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb her and then slowly closed it behind him trying to be a silent as achievable. Turning towards River the Doctor just stood and stared for a moment. How was he so lucky he thought, him of all people had the most amazing person ever, His murder, His lover,  His wife, His own little time lady, His melody.

Slowly moving towards River he knelt down next to the bed just admiring her and soon began wondering what she was dreaming about as her eyes began to flutter quickly opening and closing until slowly they opened fully and a big smile spread across River’s face.

There he was her Doctor, her lover, her husband, her madman with a box. He knelt there grinning like an idiot as always. For a while they just stayed that way staring into each other’s eyes no words needed in this moment, until the Doctor stood toeing off his shoes and climbed on to the bed lying down next to River as she snuggled into his embrace.

“I Love you” the Doctor whispered.

“I Love You to Sweetie” River replied as she settled back into a deep sleep.


End file.
